With the development of mobile communication technology, functionality of mobile terminal (e.g. smartphone) has become increasingly powerful. Applications (APPs) with various functions are generally installed in a smartphone, and each application consumes certain resources of a central processing unit (CPU) when running.
At present, a user may obtain the present CPU utilization of a smartphone through an application such as Tencent Manager, 360 Master etc. installed on the smartphone, in which the CPU utilization represents consumption of CPU resources in a smartphone system. Generally, the lower the CPU utilization, the higher the running efficiency of the smartphone system. However, in the related art, only CPU utilization of each APP is given, but it doesn't judge whether the CPU utilization of each APP is abnormal, such that the user cannot know whether the CPU utilization of each APP running in the present system is abnormal and cannot process the APP with abnormal CPU utilization. The APP with abnormal CPU utilization may influence running efficiency of a smartphone system and further affect the using experience of the smartphone by user.